enserio quieres casarte?
by xoxoxo.m.o.u.s.z.xoxoxo
Summary: eso es todo lo que le decian a duncan el dia que dijo qe queria casarse  pessimo summary! R&R
1. Chapter 1 la sorpresa!

¿Enserio quieres casarte?

_En un café se ve a tres amigos platicando, hasta que cierto chico punk les enseña algo…_

en serio quieres casarte?- decía Geoff mientras Duncan cerraba una cajita negra.

Por ultima vez, si Geoff!-

Viejo vas a arruinar tu vida-

_Ambos chicos discutían por lo que había pasado, estaban a punto de golpearse, pero Dj los controlo y dijo:_

Geoff, no creo que arruine su vida, el la ama, cierto dunk-

exacto, yo amo demasiado a Gwen - decía orgulloso

pero viejo….las fiestas!- gritaba histérico Geoff

basta Geoff!, que se case no significa que deje de salir-

de acuerdo- dijo cansado el fiestero

_Los chicos se sentaron y bebían sus cafés hasta que Geoff, volvió a interrumpir…_

y cuando se lo pedirás?-

hoy por la noche- decía Duncan – la invite a un restaurante le gulash-

que lindo Duncan- decía dj

yo insisto qe….-

cállate Geoff- decía Duncan apretando el puño

_Mientras en casa de Gwen, ella estaba con sus amigas Bridgette y Leshawna…_

y a donde te llevara?- decía la rubia

a le gulash-

suena caro-

y si hoy te lo pide?- decía la morena

pedirme qe?-

MATRIMONIOO TONTA-

No creo o si?- decía mientras se peinaba- es Duncan-

Pero el te adora y haría cualquier cosa x ti- decía bridgette

_En eso se escucho que tocaban el timbre…._

- es el!- decia una nerviosa Gwen….


	2. Chapter 2 la propuesta

Capitulo 2

Ey aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, espero le guste y comenten pliss!

es el!- decía una nerviosa Gwen

yo abro!- decía la rubia- tu termina de arreglarte-

_Mientras tanto afuera estaba un MUY nervioso Duncan esperando, con un ramo de lisas blancas (las flores favoritas de Gwen)…_

hola Duncan- decía Bridgette

hola Brid-

nervioso eh- decía Leshawna mientras se asomaba

un poco, ya saben… y Gwen?-

Iremos x ella- dijo la rubia

_Las chicas subieron y no pasaron ni 5 minutos, Duncan miraba hacia al suelo…_

hola Duncan-

_El punk subió la mirada y…_

_-woow!-_

_Fue todo lo que dijo al ver a Gwen, quien llevaba un vestido recto hasta debajo de la rodilla, en color azul, tenia una cintilla negra que tenia brillantes debajo del busto, su pelo, que ahora le llegaba hasta media espalda, estaba rizado, su maquillaje, el habitual y accesorios negros._

nos vamos-

Woow!- Decia Duncan – woow estas woow!-

Si eso es un cumplido…gracias, ahora nos vamos?-

Si vamos-

_Llegaron a le gulash estaban en una mesa cerca de una pequeña fuentecilla, ordenaron y empezaron a comer…._

la cena esta bien- dijo la gótica

si…- decia un nervioso Duncan

dunk te pasa algo?-

no, bueno si, digo no-

de acuerdo-

(_**Vamos Duncan ya dile es tan linda y la amas, pero si dice qe no?)**__ Pensaba un muuuuy nervioso Duncan hasta qe…_

Gwen!- grito

Que?- dijo asustada Gwen

_Duncan se levanto, se hinco, saco una cajita negra de su saco y dijo…_

Gwen…hemos pasado MUCHAS cosas juntos y las hemos superado…-

Duncan…-

Gwen… te casarías conmigo?-

_Duncan abre la caja y saca una sortija de oro blanco con un gran diamante negro y 3 diamantes en cada lado_

Duncan yo… es hermoso!-

Entonces qe dices Gwen…-

Qe… si claro!- dijo Gwen llorando

_Duncan le pone la sortija y se besan tiernamente, mientras todos en el restaurante aplaudían._

te amo Duncan-

y yo a ti mas Gwen-

bn este fue el segundo capitulo, tratare de subir lo mas pronto el siguiente

Comente por fa!


	3. Chapter 3 que haces aqui?

Capitulo 3

Gente! muchas gracias por los comentarios que dejaron y los que me agregaron como autora favorita, gracias por el apoyo a este mi primer fic!

Gracias por decirme que siga, no esperaba que les llegara a gustar tanto….

Bueno aquí les va el 3º capitulo espero les guste!

_**Capitulo 3**_

_Ya había pasado una semana de la noche donde Duncan le propuso matrimonio a Gwen y la chica gótica estaba haciendo sus preparativos lo más rápido, por que se casarían en 1 mes y medio, esta tarde estaba con su organizadora Lenny_

bueno Gwen, entonces vas a querer estas flores?-

no lose, es qe todas son tan lindas-

_Suena el celular de Gwen_

hola?-

hola Gwen, soy bridgette-

ahh hola Brid, que pasa?-

pues leshawna y yo nos preguntábamos si veríamos hoy tu vestido?-

no creo, quede de ir a comer con Duncan, y veríamos las invitaciones, pero podemos mañana?-

OK, de acuerdo te veré mañana –

OK, bye-

O por dios se me hace tarde- decia mientras veía su reloj

te veré mañana Lenny-

_Mientras tanto en la oficina de Duncan (quien se había convertido en un famoso productor musical)_

buenos días señor Carter-

buenos días Alice, algo nuevo?-

no señor, pero recuerde que saldrá a comer con su novia hoy a las 12-

cierto, mmm…mande pedir un ramo de lisas blancas por favor-

si señor-

_Duncan va a hacia su oficina y al entrar ve a una persona sentada en su escritorio…._

hola dunky-

que rayos…. Tu…-

CONTINUARA….

_**QUIEN SERA ESA PERSONA? SERA ALGUNA CHICA NUEVA? O SERA LA PRINCESA?**_

_LO SIENTO YA SE QUE ES MUY CORTITO, PERO POR LAS TAREAS NO EH PODIDO SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDOLA…. PROMETO SUBIR LO MAS PRONTO…. _

_Gracias,__ Por leer este chap. Y espero que sigan comentando para continuar lo mas pronto (espero que luzdivina ya no me encargue tanta tarea ¬¬) _

_Comenten por fii! _

_Besos _

_Bye _


End file.
